


Pas sans toi

by styvane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styvane/pseuds/styvane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerre est terminée et Drago voudrait, enfin, qu'Harry comprenne qu'il l'aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas sans toi

POV Harry

J'étais debout, sur les marches, devant les grandes portes d'entrée de Poudlard. Le vent fouettait mon visage mais il faisait particulièrement doux en ce mois d'octobre. Les feuilles virevoltaient et la forêt interdite devenait éparse.  
Les portes claquèrent derrière moi et je soupirais, je n'avais réussi qu'à m'éclipser 10 minutes, avant que l'on me retrouve, ne pouvais-je donc jamais profiter de moment de solitude.  
Des pas s'approchèrent et je me demandais lequel d’Hermione ou Ron m'avait retrouvé en premier.  
Le bruit s'arrêta derrière moi et je sus que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, Hermione m'aurait sûrement engueulé comme c'était devenu son habitude et Ron aurait posé une main rassurante sur mon épaule pour me faire part de sa présence.  
Je ne me retournais pas pour autant, cela ne m'intéressait pas et j'espérais que devant mon manque d'intérêt, l'intrus partirait aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Potter.

Je me figeais, en reconnaissant la voix de Malefoy. Un frisson me parcourut et je dus me contenir pour ne pas me retourner. Je fermais les yeux, espérant qu'il s'en aille, sans que j'aie à lui parler.

\- Potter, ne m'ignore pas.  
\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Murmurais-je.  
\- Je … comment vas-tu ?  
\- Cela t'intéresse vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vais bien merci de ta sollicitude.  
\- Bien.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?  
\- Non mais ta froideur me laisse perplexe.  
\- Tu n'es pas en train d'inverser les rôles Malefoy.  
\- Si sûrement, au revoir.  
\- Reste, soufflais-je.  
\- Non, je voulais m'enquérir de ton état de santé, me voilà rassuré.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir je suis encore en vie.  
\- J'ai entendu des choses.  
\- C'est des conneries Malefoy, si Voldemort ne m'a pas tué, rien d'autre ne m'aura.  
\- Ça fait déjà cinq mois.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'il est mort ou que l'on a baisé ensemble ?  
\- Les deux.  
\- Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, laisse-moi seul.  
\- Si tu veux me parler tu sais où me trouver.  
\- On n'aura plus rien à se dire, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi, criais je, tu entends ?  
\- Oui, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça.  
\- Pour que cela se termine Malefoy il aurait fallu que cela commence, or, ce n'est pas parce que l'on a couché une fois ensemble qu'on a été ensemble ok.  
\- Ok, soupira le blond.  
\- Maintenant si tu entendais par-là que tu espérais que je perde face à ton maître et qu'il me tue, je suis désolé d'avoir bousillé tes plans.  
\- Tu entends les conneries que tu racontes, cria Drago à son tour, il n'a jamais été mon maître et je me suis …  
\- Enfuis, hurla Harry, tu t'es barré comme un lâche au lieu de combattre dignement. Beaucoup sont morts pour que d'autres soient libres, pour que tu sois libre Malefoy.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir Harry, c'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas venu.  
\- Menteur.  
\- Non, s'énerva-t-il, traite moi de ce que tu voudras mais pas de menteur, je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Fais-je surpris, pour pouvoir me baiser à nouveau.  
\- Non parce que je t'aime.  
\- Tu m'aimes, ricanais je, tu es pitoyable.

J'allais surenchérir, quand je le vis partir. Les portes claquèrent et je pus enfin laisser mes larmes rouler sur mes joues.  
Il m'aime, n'importe quoi. Si il m'aimait il aurait été auprès de moi, il m'aurait soutenu quand j'allais mal, il m'aurait empêché d'attenter à mes jours.  
Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournais pour pleurer sur celle de Ron. Il me prit dans ses bras et me câlina comme cela était devenu coutume depuis 3 mois, depuis qu'enlisé dans ma dépression j'avais voulu mourir pour oublier. Pour oublier que j'avais tué, que beaucoup étaient morts et que je ne serais jamais aimé de celui dont j'étais épris.  
Il me ramena dans notre dortoir et je loupais l'après-midi de cours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais revenu à Poudlard, sûrement parce que Ron et Hermione m'avaient forcé la main. Je savais qu'il serait là lui aussi et je sais que Hermione espérait qu'entre nous deux la situation se débloque, elle seule savait pour nous deux et pour les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui. Aujourd'hui il m'avait avoué m'aimer lui aussi, devais-je le croire ?

OoOoO

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et je n'avais revu Drago que lors des cours. J'avais espéré qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de mes desideratas et qu'il me poursuivrait de ses assiduités, mais rien ne se passait. Peut-être avait-il décidé de m'écouter finalement, ce serait bien la première fois, mais ce serait aussi la première fois où cela me dérangerait.

OoOoO

Novembre se terminait et comme le temps, j'étais morose. Je pensais sérieusement à quitter Poudlard, les cours m'ennuyaient, Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à roucouler, Ginny sortait avec Neville, Seamus avec Luna et Dean n'avait pas survécu à la guerre.  
Je pleurais souvent en pensant à lui, il était mon ami, mais je savais qu'en pleurant sur son sort, je finissais toujours par m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort.  
Je me faisais pitié, le pauvre survivant seul et abandonné de tous. Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Drago, mettre ma fierté dans ma poche et lui avouer que je l'aime à mon tour, que cela n'a toujours été que lui et que c'est pour cela que j'ai couché avec lui et pas pour ne pas mourir sans avoir fait l'amour, comme je l'avais prétendu.  
J'étais décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout, si il me repoussait, c'est décidé, je quitterais Poudlard. Je le croisais dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage, entouré de ce qu'il lui restait d'amis, c'est-à-dire, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, j'allais littéralement me jeter à ses pieds pour lui avouer mon amour, quand je vis que dans sa main gauche, reposait la droite de Nott, leurs doigts solidement liés.  
Je bifurquais dans un des couloirs pour m'éloigner d'eux le plus rapidement possible, échappant également à la surveillance inébranlable de mes amis.  
Me fichant totalement des cours, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'astronomie, qui accueillait parfois mes larmes et mes confidences. Je m'assis sur le petit mur, laissant mes jambes pendre dans le vide, me faisant la réflexion que rien ne serait plus facile que de me laisser tomber. Personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher cette fois ci.  
Je me laissais glisser doucement mais sûrement, sentant la pierre rugueuse agripper le tissu de ma robe. Plus que quelques centimètres et je serais déséquilibré.  
Je fermais les yeux, respirant un bon coup et dans un dernier coup de rein, rien ne se passa. Je sentis un bras me ceindre la taille et grogner que j'étais un imbécile.  
Je me retrouvais rapidement sur le sol, rouvrant mes yeux doucement, le temps de me prendre une claque magistrale qui me les fit refermer aussitôt.

\- Tu comptais encore mourir, cria Ron.  
\- Tu es un imbécile Harry, pleura Hermione en frottant sa main douloureuse, je croyais que tu en avais fini avec tout cela ?  
\- Je suis désolé, murmurais je.  
\- Non ce n'est pas vrai, rugit Ron, tu ne penses qu'à toi tu t'en fous bien mal de ce que peuvent ressentir les autres.  
\- C'est faux, c'est l'inverse. Tout le monde vit sa petite vie bien tranquille, vous vous avez tous les deux, moi je n'ai personne.  
\- Tu lui as dit ? Sanglota Hermione.  
\- Je le voulais, mais il a quelqu'un.  
\- Qui ? Demanda Ron.  
\- Drago Malefoy, répondit Hermione m'épargnant à le dire.  
\- Tu veux te foutre en l'air pour ce connard ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?  
\- Je l'aime Ron, tu peux comprendre ça ?  
\- Non, pas lui.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon il en aime un autre maintenant.  
\- Promet moi que tu ne recommenceras pas Harry, fit Ron.  
\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, de toute façon je vais quitter Poudlard.  
\- Pourquoi ? Gémit Hermione, tu es bien avec nous.  
\- J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, de faire ce dont j'ai envie.  
\- Comme te tuer, ricana Ron.  
\- Oui par exemple, répondis-je sans réfléchir.  
\- Connard, cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir.  
\- Ne fais pas ça Harry, il t'aime tu sais.  
\- Oui, moi aussi.  
\- Reste.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je me laisse jusqu'à dimanche, ensuite j'aviserai.

OoOoO

Samedi avait lieu la fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard tant attendue par les élèves des trois dernières années. Ron et Hermione s'y rendaient et moi j'hésitais, je ne voyais pas quoi y faire.  
Quand arriva 14 heures, pris en sandwich entre mes deux amis et escorté par les autres je ne pouvais que me plier à leur désir et je les accompagnais, contraint et forcé.  
Ils ne me lâchèrent qu'une fois assis et calé entre Ron et Seamus, sur une des banquettes des Trois Balais. Je commandais la traditionnelle bierraubeurre et la sirotais, en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations, je me contentais d'hocher la tête quand ils me parlaient et cela semblait leur suffire.  
J'avais presque fini ma chope quand Drago entra, suivi de ses amis, Nott toujours pendu à son bras. Dire que cela me faisait mal, était un faible mot et Ron s'en aperçut immédiatement, quand déjà peu loquace, je me refermais encore un peu plus sur moi-même.  
Ils s'installèrent en face de nous et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, Nott lui caressait la joue et je luttais pour que mes larmes ne coulent pas sur les miennes.  
Ron se leva et s'excusa en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, je l'aurais volontiers suivi pour échapper à la vision de Nott bécotant Drago, mais Hermione vint prendre sa place en me caressant le dos. Je devais faire à ce point pitié pour que tous se relayent autour de moi.

POV Ron

Adossé contre le mur des toilettes, j'attendais que Malefoy me rejoigne, j'avais réussi à attirer son attention et j'étais parvenu à lui faire comprendre de me suivre. Seulement les minutes passaient et il n'arrivait pas. Grognant contre lui, je m'apprêtais à sortir quand il entra à son tour. Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre que nous, squattait les toilettes, il lança un sort pour condamner la porte et éviter toute intrusion.

\- Je t'écoute Weasley.  
\- Que ressens-tu pour Harry ?  
\- En quoi cela te regarde ?  
\- L'aimes-tu ?  
\- Vas te faire foutre la belette.  
\- Non, m'énervais-je, je ne vais pas laisser Harry se buter pour un connard dans ton genre.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Oublie, fais je me rendant compte que j'avais parlé trop hâtivement.  
\- Les rumeurs étaient vraies alors, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Oui, la première fois c'était il y a trois mois.  
\- La première fois ?  
\- Oui, il a recommencé mardi, il a voulu se jeter de la tour d'astronomie après t'avoir vu avec Nott.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais il n'a pas voulu me croire.  
\- Harry est fragile et il veut quitter Poudlard. Ici on arrive à veiller sur lui, mais s’il s'en va on ne pourra pas le protéger de lui-même.  
\- Je l'aime, avoua-t-il.  
\- Lui aussi, soufflais je.  
\- Je croyais qu'en sortant avec Théo il serait jaloux et que cela le ferait réagir.  
\- Oh il a réagi ! Mais pas comme tu l'espérais.  
\- Je vais quitter Théo.  
\- Je te déteste Malefoy et cela ne remonte pas à aujourd'hui, mais j'aime Harry comme mon frère et s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, je te tuerais sans la moindre hésitation. Alors va le trouver et dit lui que tu l'aimes et que tu tiens à lui.  
\- Quand veut-il partir ?  
\- Demain.  
\- C'est court.  
\- 24 heures ça peut être très long, je te l'assure.  
\- C'est le temps que vous avez combattu.  
\- Oui, on croyait qu'on n'en verrait jamais la fin.  
\- Merci Weasley.  
\- Rend le heureux je te préviens.  
\- Pas de problème.

POV Drago

Rassemblant mes esprits et mes pensées, je me dirigeais vers notre table. Blaise et Théo discutaient vivement et je me demandais comment faire pour plaquer Théo, sans le blesser.  
Je pris place et aussitôt il me toucha à nouveau la joue, je détestais quand il faisait cela, j'avais l'impression qu'il caressait un chien.  
Weasley regagnait lui aussi sa place auprès de Harry, il lui sourit et il lui rendit faiblement. Je savais à quoi ressemblait les sourires de Harry pour l'avoir tant de fois épié et guetté dans ces moment-là et je savais que celui-ci était faux, c'était un semblant de sourire pour tenter de rassurer son destinataire.  
Théo m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser et pris dans mes pensées, je me laissais faire sans réagir, je goûtais à ses lèvres qui n'étaient pas celles dont je rêvais, je retrouvais rapidement mes esprits et le repoussais. Il me regarda, surpris, peu habitué que je le rembarre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder en direction de Harry pour voir si il avait surpris notre baiser, la tête qu'il faisait m'indiqua que oui, le regard froid de Weasley me conforta dans mes certitudes.  
Théo tenta à nouveau de m'embrasser et je le repoussais encore plus brutalement, je ne voulais plus de cela, je ne voulais plus avoir l'impression de tromper Harry.

\- Théo, nous deux c'est fini.  
\- Quoi ? Cria-t-il.  
\- C'est terminé.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
\- Rien, tu restes mon ami Théo, mais j'en aime un autre.  
\- Je ne veux pas être ton ami, gémit-il, je t'aime Drago.  
\- Moi pas Théo, n'insiste pas.  
\- Tu es un enfoiré, cria-t-il attirant l'attention de tous les clients des Trois Balais, tu me dragues et ensuite tu me laisses tomber.  
\- Arrête ton cirque.  
\- Non toi arrêtes de prendre les gens pour des cons, je peux savoir qui est l'autre connard que tu aimes ?  
\- Non, je ne te le dirai pas, mais je l'aime plus que tout et il est ma vie.

Théo recula en faisant tomber sa chaise, il pleurait et Blaise se précipita sur lui pour le consoler, tandis que moi, je regardais Harry, espérant qu'il ait compris que je parlais de lui et seulement de lui. Il me fixait, ne me lâchant du regard que pour battre des cils, je tentais un sourire dans sa direction pour essayer de lui en soutirer un à son tour, mais il semblait pétrifié. Weasley lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et je le vis acquiescer en hochant la tête.  
Ils se levèrent tous les deux, bientôt suivi de la cohorte de Gryffondor et Weasley jeta un papier sur ma table au passage, avant de disparaître.  
Fébrile, je dépliais le papier et découvris un message du rouquin, celui-ci m'intimait de venir ce soir vers 21 heures à la tour Gryffondor. J'ignorais si c'était pour rejoindre Harry, ni si celui-ci désirerait me voir, mais je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, quitte à tomber dans un traquenard, je devais y aller.  
20 heures 42, j'étais déjà au rendez-vous, poussé par ma curiosité et l'envie de revoir Harry. À cela s'ajoutait le fait que de côtoyer ceux qui avaient été mes amis, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures, était devenu très pesant, surtout depuis que j'avais largué Théo.  
Je tournais en rond devant la porte et celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir au bout de 10 minutes sur un Finnigan particulièrement échevelé et sa petite amie Loufoca. Il me jeta un regard condescendant et j'avoue que je lui en aurais bien retourné une, si j'avais eu le temps, or la porte se refermait et je devais saisir ma chance. Je me glissais donc dans l'interstice et soufflais de soulagement de n'avoir perdu aucun membre, ma robe avait juste souffert d'être restée coincé et elle pendouillait un peu lamentablement.  
Peu rassuré, je m'avançais dans leur salle commune rougeoyante, meublée de nombreux canapés. La cheminée crépitait et les lumières légèrement tamisées, donnaient à l'endroit un aspect douillet où il faisait bon vivre.  
La pièce semblait vide, ce qui était plutôt étrange pour cette heure-ci, un samedi soir. En y regardant de plus près, je vis quelqu'un allongé dans la pénombre, au fond de la pièce. Je m'approchais, prêt à l'interpeller quand mon regard, se posa sur une tignasse brune qui ne mettait pas inconnue. Harry dormait, allongé sur l'un des canapés, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme, il semblait apaisé, il était beau.  
J'allais m'asseoir auprès de lui, quand du bruit m'interpella, je me retournais fébrilement m'attendant à en découdre avec un troupeau de Gryffondor, avide de me dépecer pour avoir profané leur antre, quand je vis Weasley.  
Dire que je fus soulagé était un faible mot, je n'avais pas peur des Gryffons, mais à un contre plusieurs, sans ma baguette, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en tirer sans aucunes séquelles. Le rouquin me toisa sévèrement et alors que j'allais répliquer, il me fit signe de venir vers lui.  
Il prit place sur un autre canapé à l'écart et voyant que je n'avais pas le choix, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry, je pris place à ses côtés.

\- Tu es en avance, comment es-tu entré ?  
\- Finnigan est sorti et j'ai profité de l'occasion.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir Harry s'est endormi, enfin. Il ne dort presque plus, il fait des cauchemars sans cesse.  
\- J'en suis la cause ?  
\- Entre autre, il est très marqué par la guerre et par ceux qui sont morts, tu sais que Dean n'a pas survécu.  
\- Oui, ils étaient ensemble ?  
\- Non, mais Dean ne demandait pas mieux, mais Harry avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête, toi.  
\- Il sait que je ne suis plus avec Théo ?  
\- Toute l'école le sait vu comment tu as hurlé après ce pauvre Nott.  
\- Il en pense quoi ?  
\- Il en est content je crois, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il a enfin réussi à s'endormir en paix.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais tout cela ?  
\- Pour Harry, il est comme mon frère et le voir malheureux ça me fait du mal. Je sais que tu n'es pas le bon choix pour lui car tu le feras souffrir, mais tu es ce qu'il veut.  
\- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal Weasley, je l'aime je veux qu'il soit heureux, je veux le voir sourire comme avant.  
\- Je vais devoir te supporter toute ma vie Malefoy, soupira Ron.  
\- On dirait bien, mais j'en ai autant à ton service.  
\- On le fera pour Harry, parce qu'il le mérite et je sais qu'il t'aime autant que je peux aimer Mione.  
\- Je vais le laisser dormir, je reviendrai demain.  
\- Non reste, il faut le transporter jusque dans son lit et je suis sûr qu'il préférera que ce soit toi qui le borde plutôt que moi.  
\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette pour le faire léviter. J'ai préféré venir sans, ajoutais-je, c'est un peu comme un gage de paix.  
\- Je me charge du transfert et toi du reste.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, le rouquin se leva et attrapa Harry dans ses bras, c'est vrai que vu sa carcasse il n'avait aucun mal à le soulever comme une feuille. Blottit contre lui, Harry soupira d'aise, tillant un tantinet ma jalousie, j'aurais préféré qu'il gémisse de confort dans les miens. Je suivis Weasley, gravissant une à une les marches qui me conduisaient jusqu'à leur chambre.  
Celle-ci était semblable à la nôtre, à la différence qu'ici le rouge régnait en maître, la pièce était déserte, Weasley avait dû s'arranger pour qu'ils partent tous et nous laisse le champs libre.  
Il le déposa sur un des lits qui devait être le sien, je m'approchais de sa table de nuit et tombais sur un cadre contenant la photo de ceux qui avaient dû être ses parents. Ils riaient en se prenant dans leurs bras et alors j'imaginais Harry tenant la photo dans sa main et sanglotant en se disant que jamais il ne pourrait les tenir dans ses bras.

\- Malefoy pose ça, Harry ne te le pardonnerait pas si tu lui cassais.

Écoutant les conseils avisés du rouquin, je reposais délicatement le cadre. Je devinais la valeur sentimentale qu'il avait pour Harry et je m'en voulais de l'avoir tant de fois blessé en lui parlant de ses parents, je peux parfois être très con.  
Harry remuait doucement en gémissant encore, si il continuait sur cette lancée, je peux jurer que je finirai par me jeter sur lui sans sommation, heureusement Weasley revint vers nous et il me jeta le pyjama de Harry.  
Incrédule je le regardais l'air interrogateur.

\- Je te le confie Malefoy, on sera encore absents deux heures environ, ne lui fait pas de mal.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon intention.  
\- À tout à l'heure.  
\- Merci, soufflais-je.

Le rouquin me regarda perplexe, puis il sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Je pris place aux côtés de Harry et m'allongeais près de lui. Je me mis sur le flanc et posais ma tête sur ma main afin de pouvoir me délecter de sa vision plus qu'enchanteresse. Il remuait un peu en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles et lentement il se rapprochait de moi.  
Je tendis ma main vers son visage pour retirer une mèche de ses cheveux et mes doigts, plongèrent dans sa crinière indomptable, je fus surpris de les trouver si doux et soyeux. Mes doigts fourrageaient, sans me rendre compte que cela avait un effet sur lui. Le massage improvisé, lui tirait des gémissements de bien-être et je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur musquée de son parfum dans son cou.  
J'aurais tout donné à cet instant, pour que ce souvenir reste gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Ma main s'échappa de sa tignasse devenue encore plus désordonnée et je caressais les contours de son visage, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, survolant ses joues fiévreuses, caressant l'arête de son nez, ses lèvres gercées. Tout me plaisait, me séduisait, je commençais moi-même à gémir de le sentir si près, à ma merci. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, me sentant un peu coupable de profiter de la situation, mais c'était peut-être la dernière fois où je pourrais lui arracher un baiser.  
J'avais chaud soudainement, plus je m'approchais de lui plus je craignais qu'il se réveille en sursaut et qu'il me repousse, en me traitant de profiteur ou pire de violeur.  
J'eus un moment d'hésitation, bientôt mis à mal par ses lèvres qui non contentes de me désarçonner, remuaient comme un appel muet. Mon cœur s'emballait et les larmes aux yeux, je goûtais à ses lèvres trop longtemps restées orphelines des miennes. Ma main glissa sur sa nuque, surélevant légèrement sa tête et alors que mes lèvres remuaient sur les siennes, je sentis qu'il répondait à mon baiser.  
Une douce chaleur, s'insinua en moi, mes lèvres suçotaient et mordillaient les siennes sans retenue et il y répondait toujours en gémissant, que j'aimais entendre ce son, je ne pourrai jamais m'en lasser.  
Peu à peu mon poids faisait plier mes bras et je me retrouvais sur lui, l'écrasant de mon corps. Je me décalais un peu l'attirant vers moi et ce, sans lâcher ses lèvres.  
Quand le souffle vint à me manquer, je me séparais de lui à regret et je le regardais toujours endormi. Je grimaçais, j'aurais aimé qu'il se réveille et qu'il réponde à mes baisers en étant conscient de ce qu'il faisait, pas qu'il s'imagine être dans un rêve, même si il rêvait de moi.  
Je repris mes caresses et me nichais dans son cou, j'aimais son odeur, j'aimais la douceur de sa peau, j'aimais le creux de son cou tout juste fait pour y accueillir mes lèvres.  
Alors que je le mordillais et embrassais sa peau rougissante, je sentis sa main sur ma nuque, qui me caressait, remontant jusque dans mes cheveux et me faisant gémir à mon tour.

\- Drago, chuchota-t-il.

J'ignorais s’il rêvait ou si il était réveillé et je n'osais me dégager de son cou pour vérifier. Je continuais de l'embrasser et sa main descendit dans mon dos, me caressant et trouvant bientôt l'entrée sous mon pull. Quand sa main glissa sur ma peau, je n'avais plus aucun doute, il était réveillé et il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Mon cœur s'emballa et je sortais enfin ma tête de son cou pour tomber sur son regard empli de désir.

\- Drago, c'est bien toi.  
\- Oui mon ange et je ne te quitte plus.  
\- Plus jamais.  
\- Plus jamais, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, embrasse-moi.

Obéissant à sa demande, je m'empressais de répondre à sa requête et scellais nos lèvres dans un baiser partagé et gourmand. Je repris place au-dessus de lui et mes mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser les flancs, jusqu'à trouver ses pointes durcies par le plaisir et les titiller encore un peu plus.

\- Tu devrais dormir, je chuchotais.  
\- Reste avec moi alors.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te quitte plus.  
\- Je t'aime tu sais.  
\- Oui je le sais, moi aussi depuis si longtemps.

Harry se blottit contre moi et sans prendre le temps de se couvrir ou de fermer les rideaux nous nous endormions collés l'un à l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.  
Quand nous nous réveillons au petit matin, dans la même position, je remarquais que les rideaux étaient fermés et que nous étions sous les couvertures. Un doute me tarauda et j'eus vite fais de regarder si Weasley avait été jusqu' à nous déshabiller.  
Rassuré je me re-blottissais contre mon bel ange endormi, rassuré de le savoir toujours à mes côtés. Je savais désormais que rien ne nous séparerait.  
Il soupira et glissa ses mains sur ma peau et en sentant le frisson me parcourir, je savais aussi que je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre autant que lui.

FIN


End file.
